


Presque vécu

by CheshireCaine



Category: The Villainess Reverses the Hourglass (Webcomic), 악녀는 모래시계를 되돌린다 - 산소비 | The Villainess Reverses the Hourglass - SanSobee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble and a Half, F/M, What-If, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Another time and place. The story of Aria and Oscar.
Relationships: Aria Roscente/Oscar Frederick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Presque vécu

It was weird to think about. But maybe it was better to imagine it now, while she was happy and planned to remain that way, than before. Before when it would’ve broken her (further).

Some other Aria in another world, another time. She could see it clearly.

Oscar bowing, hand outstretched and eyes shaded with his very Oscar-modesty. Her, flustered as she lay her fingers across his palm. Him gently catching them as they slid down. Both moving to a natural rhythm as he gently caught her fingers and she caught him in return.

A life where they danced. His soft gaze dragging her thoughts away, leaving them both oblivious to Mielle and the Count and all the onlookers she would need to conquer.

Their dance would be the first of many wins. Theirs. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> lil drabble of a couple minutes because I find their 'could've been' very heart-breaking.
> 
> *
> 
> I left it ambiguous but I very much like Aria/Asher (for obvious reasons). So, the picture of where I wrote this from is: _the void Oscar left is warm and full of love and has been for a while. Aria is content._


End file.
